celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Caprice
Caprice Valerie Bourret (born October 24, 1971)According to the State of California. California Birth Index, 1905-1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California. At Ancestry.com is an American lingerie model, actress, television personality and businesswoman. Much of her career has been in the United Kingdom where she is known by her first name. Caprice's home in London is the house where Jimi Hendrix wrote the song Purple Haze and she has a room dedicated to it. In 2006 her claim to have been 'Miss Teen California' was exposed as false. Biography Early life Bourret (pronounced Bour-Ray) was born in Whittier, California to working class parents of French and Jewish ancestry. Dale Bourret and Valerie Pion; who originate from Quebec, Canada. After growing up in Hacienda Heights, California, Caprice moved to the United Kingdom in 1996 to further her career in modeling. An appearance in a see-through dress at the 1996 British National Television Awards ceremony helped gain her public recognition.http://observer.guardian.co.uk/life/story/0,,425751,00.html Observer-Guardian Modeling career Bourret became a cheerleader at age 13. In the years following, she became one of the UK's best known models after becoming the model for Wonderbra.http://news.independent.co.uk/business/news/article3149959.ece The Independent She has appeared on the covers of GQ, Cosmopolitan, Esquire, Maxim, FHM and the 1998 Swimsuit Issue of Sports Illustrated. Bourret posed nude for the March, 2000 issue of Playboy magazine. She was voted GQ magazine's Woman of the Year and Maxim's International Woman of the Year in three consecutive years. She has been featured in television ad campaigns for Diet Coke and Pizza Hut. She is currently the face of Paradise Poker.com, and appears on billboards and advertisements in London and elsewhere. Lingerie line Bourret has become known as an entrepreneur, having launched a series of lingerie, using her image and name. The lingerie is sold by the UK department store chain, Debenhams and by the lingerie retailer "figleaves". The line has been very successful, having sold millions of items, and is now in its sixth season. There are plans to expand into the North American and Australian markets. Caprice recently launched her own range of hair styling products including hair straighteners. Acting and presenting Bourret appeared on stage in London in The Vagina Monologues and Rent. She also appeared in the low-budget films Hollywood Flies, Nailing Vienna, and Jinxed In Love, the soap operas Hollyoaks and Dream Team, and the one-off comedy show Hospital. In 1998, Caprice became the host of a UK television series, "Caprice's Travels". The series involves Bourret's tour through several major holiday destinations across the world. Bourret has hosted Friday Night's All Wright as well as several award shows, including the European MTV awards and the Monaco World Music Awards in 1997, the British National Television Awards in 1996, 1997 and 1998, and several series for the television channels VH1 and E! Entertainment. In 1999, Bourret released her first single as a pop singer, "Oh Yeah"http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/419518.stm BBC News (#24), then follow-up single "Once Around the Sun" (also #24), which was co-written by '90s one-hit wonder Chesney Hawkes. She made a number of appearances on children's television, especially with magician Stephen Mulhearn on his Ministry of Mayhem and Tricky TV shows. On the latter show she participated in a number of illusions, ranging from card tricks to grand illusion. One show saw her being sawn into four pieces by Jennifer Ellison in World's Largest Card Trick. In June 2006 she starred in the English independent movie Perfect Woman, produced by Olympus Productions Limited. In South Africa, she produced the hit off-Broadway musical Debbie Does Dallas at the Johannesburg Civic Theatre in January and February, 2007. Reality Television In recent years, Caprice has become a regular on reality television programmes. Among her appearances are Celebrities Under Pressure, Celebrities Disfigured, Three Celebrities and a Baby, Celebrity Magic and Road Raja. In early 2005, she appeared on Celebrity Big Brother in the UK, where other contestants implied that she was only taking part in order to boost sales of her products. During a boozy game of 'spin the bottle confessions' on the show, she confessed to thinking about having a lesbian romp. The Sun Online | The Best for News, Sport and Showbiz | The Sun She was a cast member on the fifth season of the VH1 reality series The Surreal Life On 13th November, 2008 she came joint second with Jimmy Osmond in Celebrity Come Dine with Me, along with Nicky Clarke and Nancy Sorrell. Other events Bourret travelled to Los Angeles, where she played in the World Poker Championship, coming in at 120th out of 700, beating actors Ben Affleck, Matthew Perry, Tobey Maguire, and James Woods. In May 2006 Caprice captained the England Women's team in the Celebrity World Cup Soccer Six tournament, in which they lost to Brazil in the final. Charity work Bourret has been an ambassador for the Prince's Trust, an ambassador for ChildLine, and is a committee member of Jewish Blind and Disabled, Action on Addiction and Breast Cancer Awareness.